Rewind the Universe (A Three Years Later sequel)
by kwidow
Summary: Secuela de "Three Years Later P.II": Puede contener spoilers de End Game. Si no han visto aún la película, no pasen a leer. Thanos ganó, huyendo hacia alguna parte del universo. El chasquido fue una realidad, dejando cenizas a su paso ¿Podrán los vengadores faltantes, restaurar el universo a como era antes? #Romanogers #WinterWitch
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney ** no me pertenecen. Sólo utilizo a los personajes para crear mi propia historia y porque End Game dejó muy mal a la mayoría del fandom (me incluyo)

**Notas de la Autora:** Lo que empiece y termine con (…) son flashbacks. Y no creo que sea necesario decir que puede contener spoilers de End game, imagino de sobra que todos la vieron.

Dejar en claro, que será **basado en End Game** (basado es que me tomaré algunas libertades de modificar ciertas cosas que pasaron en la película), pero, el argumento se centrará en mis historias anteriores a esta, es decir, en **"Three Years Later Parte I y II**", que si no las han leído, no entenderán esta historia, les recomiendo que las lean primero para continuar.

* * *

**"REWIND THE UNIVERSE"**

_~A Three Years Later Sequel~_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Anteriormente en Three Years Part II – Epílogo.**

_— Si lo entiendo —Bruce hizo una pausa. Y ahora, Rogers lo miraba expectante—, lo comprendo bien y… —Guardó silencio un momento, pensando las palabras precisas que diría, sin hacerlo sentir mal sobre la situación—…sé que, Natasha estaba embarazada… —Steve abrió los ojos al escuchar eso. No tenía idea de cómo se había enterado, pero creía que eso, era lo de menos por ahora. Sólo quería terminar de escuchar a Banner—, por esa razón, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance…para que puedas recuperarla… y a tu hijo._

_Rogers no pudo más con la tristeza. Escuchar la palabra 'hijo' lo quebró por completo. Banner se acercó a él, reconfortando a su compañero en un abrazo. El científico le daba palmadas en la espalda, intentando de alguna manera, levantar la moral de Steve. _

_Nunca lo había visto así de mal. El rubio aceptó aquel abrazo, después de todo, él tenía razón. No había que dar un pie atrás, al contrario. Debía ser fuerte, una vez más. Esta vez, no sólo para revertir el desastre que Thanos causó…era también, para recuperar al amor de su vida: Natasha Romanoff_

_»— Todo va a estar bien… encontraremos la manera…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**1 Mes después, Base Avengers, Nueva York.**

Todo era muy difícil de asimilar aún, después de casi un mes de la catástrofe. La mitad de la población mundial se había desvanecido. Pero esto iba mucho más allá, porque había ocurrido en todo el universo.

Steve Rogers estaba devastado. No tenía idea de como poder afrontar esto. Con bajas en el equipo, sentía vulnerabilidad en todas partes.

Thor estaba en un trance. Nadie podía hacerle entender, que no era en todo su culpa. Había estado días encerrado en su habitación. Su compañero, Rocket, a pesar de que también sentía tristeza por la pérdida de Groot, ver al asgardiano de esa manera, lo descolocaba por completo. No sabía realmente como ayudarle.

Banner trabajaba con Shuri via remoto, intentando localizar el paradero de Thanos, o al menos un indicio hacia donde había arrancado. Ella había sido de gran ayuda estos últimos días, ya que, en la base Avengers no existía tecnología para investigar más allá de lo que conocemos, que es nuestro sistema solar. Steve agradecía mucho la ayuda de ellos dos.

James Barnes y Wanda Maximoff intentaban ayudar a Bruce en algunas cosas; no las entendían del todo, pero preferían eso a quedarse sin poder ayudar. Además que le servía a ambos para distraerse.

Ellos sabían de antemano, que Steve no podría ayudar en estas tareas al menos, por un buen tiempo…lo entendía perfectamente.

— Entonces… —Habló Wanda de pronto—, ¿esa cifra es real?

— Así es… —Suspiró Banner—, la mitad de la población ha desaparecido, después de que Thanos realizó aquel chasquido con las gemas…

— No puedo creerlo —Susurró James. La bruja escarlata miró con preocupación a su compañero con brazo de metal. Y no había que ser adivino para no leer sus ojos... el terror se había apoderado de ella.

Aquel número era impresionante…3.700 millones de personas habían desaparecido en la tierra. Ni siquiera se estaban contando los animales o plantas. Pero la estimación era, que la mitad de casi todo el planeta, había perecido.

Rogers no podía dejar de pensar en Natasha. _Su Natasha_…Thanos se la había arrebatado, junto con su pequeño hijo que venía en camino… y eso, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Quizás tarden días, meses, años en conseguir alguna pista. No descansaría hasta encontrarlo e intentar, revertir todo lo que el titán loco causó en todo el universo. Si es que se podía revertir…

Casualmente, de un pensamiento a otro, apareció en su mente, Tony. Ni siquiera tenían alguna pista de donde podría estar. Si estaba vivo o… no quería pensar lo peor.

.

* * *

.

Se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para beber. Abrió el refrigerador para sacar algo de leche fresca. Ni siquiera se molestaba en beber alcohol. Le dio un sorbo a su vaso, dejándolo en el mesón. Le costó tragar. Sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta. De hecho estas últimas semanas había comido muy poco. Con suerte dos veces al día.

— Steve —Lo interrumpió de pronto, Rhodes. Él por las noches, hacía una ronda en varias ciudades, o al menos lo que él podía abarcar fácilmente, ya que necesitaban apoyar a la policía y mantener el orden en las calles—, necesito que veas esto…

Se dirigieron automáticamente hacia el laboratorio, donde estaban cenando Banner, James y Wanda. Se habían tomado un pequeño descanso, mientras el programa que escaneaba la totalidad del desastre, seguía ejecutándose. Vieron a los dos entrar con mucha preocupación. El moreno le entregó el dispositivo a Bruce.

— No tengo idea de qué se pueda tratar… —Dijo el científico—, ¿dónde dices que lo encontraste?

— En las calles de Nueva York —Contestó el moreno—, estaba al lado de la camioneta de Fury… supongo que le pertenece a él.

— ¿Eso no es un _biper_? —Mencionó James—, fue muy popular en los noventas…tengo recuerdos de eso.

— Si, de hecho lo es, ahora que lo mencionas… —Respondió Banner. Siguió mirando el aparato otro rato—, bueno, lo analizaré por si encontramos algo. Gracias Rhodes —Él asintió. Luego continuó hablando hacia ellos—, chicos, vayan a descansar, ya es algo tarde…estoy seguro que ni siquiera han comido algo…

— Ustedes también deberían descansar —Habló Steve—, mañana analizan ese aparato. Además, ahora con la ayuda de la gente de Wakanda, será mas fácil la tarea.

— Eso si —Habló War Machine—, mañana sacaré a Thor de su habitación. Por último que me ayude a patrullar otro continente con ese tal mapache…

Los demás le hicieron caso al ex capitán américa. Habían sido semanas duras. Y aún quedaba mucho por investigar.

El rubio se dirigió hacia un gran salón que había dentro de la base, decorado con enormes sillones, que se veían bastante cómodos. Además, de tener en frente, una gran chimenea, que hacía, que el lugar se viera muy hogareño.

En uno de esos sofás, estaba Pepper Pots, sentada mirando la calefacción, bebiendo algo en una taza. Supuso que era café o chocolate caliente. Rogers se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba ella para acompañarla un momento.

— ¿Aún no vas a descansar? —Preguntó él. Ella voltea al escuchar su voz y su mirada regresa al fuego.

— No…pero estoy intentándolo —Respondió la pelirroja—, es difícil… aún.

— Lo encontraremos —Steve puso su mano en el hombro de ella, en señal de apoyo. Sabía que él hablaba de Tony—, yo sé que será así.

— Gracias Steve —Ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa—, en realidad…—Hizo una pausa, porque la verdad era, que ella esperaba cualquier cosa con respecto a Tony—, cualquier señal que sea de él, la estaré esperando con ansias.

A Steve se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso. Y es que las probabilidades de encontrarlo con vida en el espacio exterior, eran casi nulas. El rubio sabía que era casi imposible, y Pepper también sabía aquello. No sabía bien que responderle, hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de ella.

» ¿Y tú? —Preguntó ella de pronto—, ¿cómo estás? —Steve calló unos minutos, sin responderle. Pepper entendía ese lenguaje corporal. Lo hizo sentir incómodo—, no te preocupes…está bien.

— No… —Responde él—, sólo que aún estoy asimilando todo lo que ha sucedido —Dijo finalmente, pensando las palabras precisas y correctas—, literalmente estamos tomando un mando como el del gobierno. Y ellos necesitan ayuda también. Todo es muy estresante.

— Si, eso lo sé bien. Pero yo preguntaba por otra cosa —Steve la miró un poco desentendido_—, tú _y _Natasha_...

Bueno no había ya nada que esconder. Lo más probable era, que ella sabía sobre el embarazo de Natasha y la relación de ellos dos; el rubio suspiró lento, intentando quizas, no llorar al escuchar su nombre.

— Pues… me siento fatal Peps —Respondió. Su tono de voz era frágil. Al menos, eso pudo notar la pelirroja—, no sé como seguir adelante… y realmente, admiro tu valentía se seguir en pie.

Instintivamente, ella lo contuvo en un fuerte abrazo y Steve, lo respondió de igual manera. Ella sabía la intensa relación de él con la ex espía. Y quizás Steve no lo sabía, pero Natasha le consultaba muchas cosas sobre el embarazo a Pepper que ella desconocía.

Ambos estaban dolidos. Y no era para menos. Habían perdido a las personas más importantes de sus vidas.

»— Nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a algo así —Siguió Steve, separándose del abrazo de Pepper—, es decir, cuando fue el ataque de Nueva York, vimos cosas que jamás pensamos ver en nuestras vidas…es aterrador pensar, que puede haber algo peor que _Thanos_ allá afuera… o quien sabe…

— Tony… nunca pudo descansar ¿sabes? —Él la miró desentendido—, desde lo de Nueva York, y después, lo que sucedió en Sokovia…aquellas visiones —Miró sus propias manos, que sostenían aquella bebida humeante—, él sabía de alguna manera, que algo o alguien, nos acechaba —Steve estaba poniéndole mucha atención—, decía, que debía crear algún escudo alrededor del planeta…y creo que no estaba del todo equivocado.

— Tony es más que un millonario excéntrico… —Eso le sacó una sonrisa a Pepper—, no exageraba cuando él hablaba sobre una amenaza muy poderosa…

—Su mente siempre estaba trabajando… —Su voz era melancólica, como si ella, ya lo diera por fallecido. Quizás se estaba haciendo una idea acerca de eso—, por más que yo le dijera que se detuviera… —Hizo una pausa, para volver a beber de su bebida caliente—, él simplemente no se detenía…

— Es un visionario. De eso no hay dudas… —Él hablaba como si aún estuviese vivo. Y de eso estaba muy seguro.

.

* * *

.

Las noches eran difíciles para todos. Después de lo acontecido, intentaban seguir adelante a pesar de las circunstancias. Pero por dentro, estaban todos desechos.

Los recuerdos llegaban en forma de pesadillas. Y era una de las causas, por las cuales, Steve Rogers no dormía.

La entendía tanto, cuando _ella le pedía_ que por favor la abrazara durante las noches…

— Al fin comprendo lo difícil que es poder dormir tranquilo… _Natasha_ —Habló en voz alta, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación. Seguía en estado de alerta. Su mente no paraba de pensar…y los recuerdos atacaban de la nada… con ellos, los sueños y recuerdos.

_(…)_

_— Nat… —El rubio se despertó repentinamente, ya que escuchaba a la rubia que estaba llorando a su lado—, Natasha despierta…_

_Ella aún no despertaba. El semblante de la muchacha transmitía dolor. Steve no podía imaginarse lo que estaba viendo en aquellas pesadillas. Intentó moverla delicadamente, sin asustarla. Hasta que dio resultado. Natasha no mentía, cuando le había comentado, que sufría de constantes episodios así._

_— Al fin —Habló el de barba, aliviado. Acarició su mejilla delicadamente—, me tenías muy asustado… ¿estás bien?_

_— Lo siento… no quise alarmarte —Habló ella, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos—, te tendrás que acostumbrar, como te había contado… _—_El rubio quitó las lágrimas de los ojos de Natasha. Ella lo miró un poco tímida. Pero agradecida de aquel gesto._

_— Claro que lo haré —La rubia lo miró sorprendida—, además, siempre seré recompensado con tu sonrisa…_

_Y a partir de ahí, Natasha Romanoff nunca más dejó de sonreír._

_(…)_

La extrañaba demasiado. No poder sentir su cuerpo a su lado durmiendo, sus caricias, sus besos. Todo eso había desaparecido y con ella, su futuro hijo. No tenía idea por donde empezar. Pero estaba seguro, que pasara lo que pasara, encontraría la manera de traerlos a todos de vuelta, incluyendo a sus amigos y al amor de su vida.

**_[Continuará…]_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Espero algún review acerca de esta tercera entrega ¡gracias!

Atte,

Kuchi-San


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney ©** no me pertenecen, no tengo fines de lucro y ya saben lo demás.

**Notas de la Autora:** Lo de siempre. "_frases en comillas y cursiva son llamadas telefónicas o algo parecido"_, _«frases en comillas en cursiva son pensamientos del personaje o imitación de voz»_

.

* * *

.

**Base Avengers, NY**

Thor, Rhodes, Barnes y Rocket habían estado fuera de la base, viendo si podían ayudar de alguna manera a las personas aún que estaban sin hogar. Con la mitad de la población, la tarea era aún más difícil.

Empezaron primero con todo el continente americano. En un quinjet, se demorarían un día completo. Al menos, para Rocket, era entretenido. Aún no planeaba irse de la tierra. Sentía que debía ayudar a sus amigos terrícolas, después de todo...Quill era uno de ellos.

Luego de aquel patrullaje, volvieron para descansar, comer algo, realizar un par de reportes para finalmente, ir a la cama.

— Gracias chicos —Habló el moreno hacia Thor y Rocket—, gracias por quedarse un tiempo más acá en nuestro planeta y ayudarnos a restablecer lo que queda.

— Es verdad, debemos agradecerles por la ayuda —Dijo Bucky, tomando asiento.

— No agradezcan —Habló ahora el mapache—, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ustedes.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan gentil liebre? —Se escuchó la voz de Thor que provenía del refrigerador. Últimamente, su apetito estaba más feroz que de costumbre—, ¿se te ablandó el corazón?

— Que poco me conoces...—Se defendió. Rhodes soltó una pequeña risa frente a este diálogo. Jamás pensó tener amistad con un dios nórdico ni con un super mapache genéticamente modificado del espacio.

— Oigan muchachos... —Rhodes habló serio, y los tres le tomaron el peso a esto—, ¿ustedes creen que...podamos volver todo...a como era antes?

Thor y Rocket se miraron, preocupados. No sabían que responderle, porque tampoco querían darle esperanza, donde quizás, ni siquiera habría una sola gota. Ninguno de los dos respondía y Rhodes suspiró profundo. Tal vez no quería saber la respuesta a eso.

» ...bueno supongo que el silencio otorga...

— No te preocupes... —Habló el mapache—, la verdad, es que sin nave espacial, ya me hubiera marchado para-

— Eso sí fue cruel —Thor le dio una mordida a su sandwich de crema de maní, mientras lo observaba serio.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera me dejaste terminar! —Reclamó Rocket y luego continuó después de que Thor dejara mal a su compañero—, para ir en busca de _Nébula _y _Tony_. Nuestros amigos aún se encuentran ahí en el espacio ¿lo recuerdan?

— Bueno... —Habló James esta vez, soltando un pequeño suspiro ante la respuesta de Rocket—, estamos suponiendo que están con vida, si es que se salvaron del chasquido propiamente tal.

— Vamos chicos, no seamos negativos —Thor se terminó de comer aquel sándwich de una sola mascada para continuar hablándoles, pero con la boca algo llena—, aún... tenemos tiempo.

— No, no tenemos tiempo, pero gracias por el apoyo, dios de Asgard —El ex soldado soviético le agradeció al rubio, saliendo en dirección hacia su habitación—, vayan a descansar ustedes también... —Soltó mientras iba caminando por el pasillo.

Y Era verdad. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta, si ellos dos habían sobrevivido...

.

* * *

.

Bruce Banner estaba muy metido en su investigación. Habían días que sólo bebía agua con un poco de minerales para sentirse bien. Hasta había bajado algunos kilos alimentándose de esa manera.

— ¿No tienen una sonda que tenga más potencia? Si tan sólo pudiéramos llegar un poco más lejos de nuestra galaxia... —Decía esperanzado. Pero la mujer al otro lado de la pantalla, negaba con su cabeza.

— _"No Bruce"_ —Dijo Shuri—, _"tenemos la tecnología para crearla quizás, y además, no tengo los mismos conocimientos astronómicos tan fuertes como los tuyos. Podríamos tardar..._—La princesa de Wakanda dudó, pero tampoco quería perder las esperanzas—, _mucho tiempo"_

Ella observó el semblante del científico. Estaba abrumado. Y ella también lo estaba. Había perdido a toda su familia y era la única en pie. Shuri era la única heredera y sobreviviente al trono de Wakanda con el fallecimiento de su hermano T'Challa por el chasquido. Era demasiada responsabilidad en tan poco tiempo. Además de ayudar a los vengadores de encontrar a Thanos. Muchas cosas por hacer y asimilar.

Banner tenía el conocimiento claramente, pero habían cosas que él desconocía por lo obvio. No conocía más allá de la vía láctea. Era imposible. Literalmente, se sentía de brazos cruzados y solo podía ver, como los minutos pasaban en aquel laboratorio.

_» "Tal vez...podríamos aliarnos con la NASA..."_ —Volvió a hablar la morena, dando algún tipo de esperanza— _"Bueno, con los que quedan claro..."_

— Es una buena idea. Estoy seguro que nos podrán ayudar. El paradero de Tony sigue desconocido —Soltó un largo suspiro. El cansancio era más que obvio—, creo que hemos trabajado mucho por hoy...

— _"Tienes razón, ha sido un largo día..."_ —Dijo Shuri—, _"iré a dormir...que descanses. Hablamos por la mañana"_

Cortó la comunicación y Bruce quería hundirse en sus penas. Sin Tony, se sentía cojo, no podía avanzar casi nada. Ni siquiera notó la noción del tiempo. Miró su reloj, eran pasada las una de la madrugada. Pasó sus manos por su rostro, dejando a un lado sus anteojos. No podía rendirse, pero era un hecho, que física y mentalmente, estaba agotado.

— Bruce —El científico escuchó una voz que provenía de la entrada—, creo que deberías ir a descansar, es tarde.

— Si, ya me iba retirando... —Le respondió a Steve, quien estaba entrando al laboratorio—, no tengo mucho que informarte...todo es muy confuso aún. Y este aparato aún no da alguna señal... —Dijo, apuntando hacia aquel bipper, el cual estaba encerrado en una cápsula de vidrio.

— Tranquilo, ya encontraremos respuestas... pero debes descansar y comer —El rubio apuntó a su botella de agua—, tomar sólo líquido no te mantendrá saludable.

Steve tenía razón. Debía alimentarse si quería recuperar energía. El científico asintió, no quería hablar demasiado, ni siquiera las palabras le salían de su boca. Rogers notó esto de inmediato.

» Ve a descansar —El capitán se acercó a él, palmeando su hombro.

— Tú también deberías... —Mencionó el científico—, debes estar agotado mentalmente, después de escuchar las innumerables historias de las personas.

La verdad era, que más que agotado físicamente, su mente no paraba de pensar en posibilidades o alternativas para poder traer a todo el mundo de vuelta. Y era que Steve Rogers, había estado estos últimos meses, ayudando a las personas en charlas, donde pudieran desahogar aquella tristeza y poder seguir adelante. Realmente, era otro peso en sus hombros que debía afrontar.

El ex capitán américa se retiro del laboratorio. A pesar de que ya habían hablado sus diferencias, él podía notar la lejanía de Bruce hacia él. No lo culpaba. Quizás, el científico seguía con sentimientos hacia Natasha y haberla perdido causaba estragos aún en su corazón.

Pero Banner sabía que Natasha había continuado su camino, y él debía hacer lo mismo. De lo que estaba seguro, era que haría todo lo posible para encontrar una solución a todo este embrollo.

Y para que estamos con cosas, el científico era testarudo. A pesar de que estaba agotado, decidió quedarse unos minutos más en el laboratorio analizando aquel bipper.

La señal seguía sonando, mientras él, anotaba un par de cosas en un cuaderno, cuando de pronto...

— ¡No puede ser!

Banner quedó pasmado, ya que el dispositivo dejó de sonar. Entró en pánico. Ésta era la única pista que tenían del chasquido, de Thanos...de volver tal vez, todo a la normalidad; regresó a su computadora, buscando la razón del por qué se había detenido en emitir aquella señal. Tal vez le faltaba batería, pero no, estaba al 100% y enchufado.

De pronto, entra al laboratorio Rhodes, seguido de Thor, y Rocket, quienes iban pasando para dirigirse a sus habitaciones para descansar. Pero esto al parecer, era de suma más importancia.

— ¿Qué pasó Bruce? —Preguntó War Machine—, nos has asustado a todos.

— El bipper...dejó de emitir la señal —Los tres susodichos miraron a través del vidrio, donde el aparato claramente ya no hacía absolutamente nada.

— ¿Y qué significa? —Dijo Rocket algo confundido—, ¿acaso eso era la clave para encontrar a Thanos?

— No, pero era la única pista que teníamos cerca...—La voz de Bruce se oía cada vez mas despacio. Thor, se acercó a él para darle apoyo, depositando su mano en el hombro de éste.

— No todo está perdido —Habló el asgardiano—, Thanos al realizar el chasquido en todo el universo, alteró no solo su galaxia, sino, la de miles que hay alrededor. Lo estarán buscando desde todos los rincones para juzgarlo...y además —Estiró su otro brazo, donde fugazmente, apareció la _Stormbreaker_—, aún soy digno y puedo _teletransportarme_ a otros mundos para encontrar pistas...

— Guau —Fue lo único que dijo Rhodes, mientras estaba de brazos cruzados, escuchándolo.

— Pero de todas formas —Habló Rocket—, necesitamos una nave espacial para viajar. Claro, tu puedes hacer saltos, pero eres de carne y hueso y tu energía no durará mucho.

— Eres pésimo dando esperanza a la gente, _liebre_ —Voltéo a mirarlo un poco enfadado.

— Sólo soy realista, y es que necesitaremos una nave para viajar y buscar esas pistas ahí afuera —Rocket se subió a una mesa que había en el laboratorio para quedar frente a Thor, apuntándolo con su dedo índice sobre su pecho.

— Hey chicos, tranquilos... —Intervino Bruce. Ya veía que ambos se tiraban los platos sobre la cabeza—. Vayamos de a poco —Luego, su mirada se dirigió hacia Thor—, y gracias por eso... sé que las posibilidades son pocas, pero eso me incentiva a seguir con la investigación...

.

* * *

.

_James Barnes_ estaba tenso. No sabía muy bien como ayudar a su compañero de vida, Steve Rogers. Comprendía sus sentimientos a la perfección; pero él también estaba roto por dentro. No estaba pidiendo a gritos un abrazo o algo por el estilo, pero emocionalmente, estaba devastado.

Su mirada estaba perdida en el techo de la habitación. Ni siquiera podía dormir bien después de lo acontecido.

A veces, deseaba tener algún poder, tal vez, el de volar e ir en búsqueda de Thanos, que se escondía en alguna parte de la enorme galaxia y patearle el trasero.

Pero no los tenía...

Suspiró pesadamente, dándose vuelta hacia la pared, buscando descansar; pero las imágenes se volvían a repetir, volviendo a ver, a toda esa gente desaparecer de la nada.

Volvió a recordar, como Steve vio a Natasha desaparecer...el grito desgarrador aún lo mantenía en su memoria y su corazón se encogía de tristeza...

Un _«toc-toc»_ se escuchó desde la puerta ¿Quién sería a esta hora de la madrugada?

El castaño se volvió a colocar su camiseta blanca y se dirigió a la puerta, encontrándose con su mirada...

— Hola...

Dijo la voz en frente suyo. Ya habían intercambiado un par de diálogos, pero a James se le hacía un poco extraño aun hablar con Wanda Maximoff, pero no significaba que no le agradara. La hizo pasar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si, observando que ella estaba en pijamas y que no le importaba si él la veía así.

» Lamento molestarte tan tarde... te desperté...

— No te preocupes, de todas maneras yo tampoco podía conciliar el sueño...

Le dijo para tranquilizarla. Últimamente, la mutante se había acercado mucho al ex soldado soviético. Y no era para menos. Wanda había perdido muchos seres queridos, empezando por Pietro, su hermano. Luego Visión, con quien había empezado una hermosa relación... Natasha, quien prácticamente, había sido como una madre adoptiva para ella en este último tiempo. Todo era muy doloroso.

» ¿Estás bien...? —Preguntó Bucky, ya que vio a la muchacha muy pálida. Sus labios estaban secos y se notaba a leguas, que había estado llorando. En sus mejillas habían rastros de lágrimas secas—, que_ idiota_, no debí preguntarte eso.

La bruja escarlata lo miró divertida. Soltó una pequeña risa con aquel comentario del ex soldado del invierno y negó con la cabeza.

— Tranquilo —Dijo—, es como una pregunta automática. Pero si, estoy bien, sólo quería conversar con alguien...

A Bucky se le estremecía el corazón escucharle hablar. Se notaba en su voz lo mal que lo había estado pasando. Y la comprendía al cien porciento; sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en su rostro, ya que volvió a hablar.

» además, Steve debe estar durmiendo. No quiero molestarlo más con mis problemas mentales —Mencionó ella, encogiendose de hombros.

— No tienes problemas mentales Wanda, es normal que te sientas de esta manera —Respondió el castaño—, sabes que no estás sola. Bueno... —Suspiró—, los que quedamos en pie, estamos contigo.

La muchacha encontraba demasiado tierna la actitud de James hacia ella. Era realmente encantador; de pronto, lo vio dirigirse al pequeño cuarto de baño, volviendo con un vaso de agua. Se sentó a su lado.

— Gracias —Le dio un pequeño sorbo al vaso—, ¿te puedo...pedir un favor...?

— ¿Dormirás acá?

A pesar de la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos en público, eran muy cercanos íntimamente. Habías noches, donde ella simplemente, no podía dormir.

Pero todo había ocurrido de forma natural. Wanda veía en Bucky algo parecido a Pietro, su hermano. No pretendía reemplazarlo. Simplemente, necesitaba de la compañía de alguien...

Una de tantas noches, ella había ido a ver a James sobre las pesadillas constantes que había estado teniendo; le hizo muy bien hablar de aquello, quedándose dormida en su habitación. Desde ese día, la bruja escarlata iba de vez en cuando a la habitación de Barnes.

James se había convertido en su confidente en estos días de soledad, y se lo agradecía bastante. Aquella herida seguía abierta. Necesitaba de algún bálsamo y lo había encontrado en él...

— No te molesta ¿verdad? —Dudó. Sabía que él no le haría problemas. Simplemente, sentía que abusaba de su confianza y la hacía sentirse peor.

— Sabes que no.

— Gracias —El aludido asintió con la cabeza. Luego, ella continuó con algo de dificultad. Sentía un poco de temor, pero sentía que debía ser sincera con él—, me hace bien hablar contigo James.

No tenía idea como responder a eso. Tal vez un _«¿De verdad?» _podría serle útil. Pero sentía que no acompañaba al momento.

Wanda de reojo, notó una pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba por los labios del hombre que tenía a su lado. Ella sabía, que dentro de esa coraza, había alguien de buen corazón. Quería sacarlo a flote y tal vez, lo estaba logrando poco a poco.

Y la verdad era, que hace algún tiempo, sus pensamientos eran ocupados por _ella_. De alguna u otra manera, Wanda pudo entrar en su mente, pero no utilizando sus poderes como tal.

— No sé que decirte... —Empezó él. Quería ser cuidadoso con sus palabras y no herirla—, sé que...hemos pasado por muchas cosas... eventos traumáticos, fallecimientos de nuestros seres queridos —Él la miró finalmente—, porque tú y Visión...

— Lo sé —Acortó el diálogo de James—, y fue hermoso... Jamás pensé que alguien se podría fijar en alguien como _yo_ —El brillo de sus ojos se estaba apagando de a poco—, ya sabes...soy peligrosa.

— Pues...para mi nunca lo has sido —En un breve acto, entrelazó su mano humana con la de ella, apretándola con fuerza—, eres una mujer fuerte Wanda. Alguien a quien admiro mucho...y estoy seguro que Visión... —Esto último lo dijo con algo de dificultad. Quería ser cuidadoso y no lastimar a Wanda—, quería que finalmente se hiciera todo esto para evitar la tragedia...

— E igual, no pudimos evitarlo...

El corazón de la mutante empezaba a latir a mil por hora. Él la observaba con delicadeza.

«_Pietro...»_ pensó ella y luego, vinieron imágenes de ella con Visión, caminando de la mano, los besos, los abrazos...; lentamente, comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos y lo único que pudo hacer, fue abalanzarse al cuello de James, abrazándolo; él en respuesta, respondió de igual manera, acurrucándola en sus brazos, consolando aquella tristeza.

» Créeme, que intento ser fuerte —Su voz se quebró—, pero no puedo. Además Natasha también se ha ido y Steve está...no puedo _James_...

Instintivamente, Barnes se separó de ella, depositando un tierno beso en la frente de ella.

— Todo va a estar bien —Dijo él. Wanda levantó su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada del ex soldado; una corriente eléctrica pasó desde sus pies hasta su médula espinal. No pretendía averiguar el por qué de esa sensación... era diferente a estar con Visión, al menos que lo recordase—, estoy contigo...

De pronto, ambos muchachos se separaron, ya que escucharon un grito por parte de Rhodes ¿Qué habría pasado? Ambos salieron cautelosos al pasillo para escuchar con mayor detenimiento.

.

* * *

.

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?! —Exclamó War Machine.

Todos en el laboratorio permanecieron en silencio. Nadie decía ninguna palabra. Estaban atónitos al ver a aquella mujer de dudosa procedencia ahí de pie, mirándolos no con ira, pero desafiante. Rhodes miró hacia su derecha, ya que percibía una sensación de que lo estaban observando hacia lo lejos y pegando el grito de su vida.

Thor fue quien se acercó primero, haciendo contacto visual con aquella mujer de cabellos rubios; pudo notar que no era una humana común y corriente. Pero pronto vendría el interrogatorio...

— Responde la pregunta —Habló el asgardiano—, ¿quien eres...?

— ¿Dónde está Fury?...

**[Continuará...]**

* * *

Se preguntarán por qué nunca actualicé acá. Pues por el simple hecho de que no recibo reviews en esta plataforma. No tengo idea donde se fue toda la gente que me leía seguido acá. Pero bueno, le dará una última oportunidad a fanfiction.

Si desean seguir leyendo esta historia, la estoy subiendo a wattpad. El link se encuentra en mi perfil.

Nos leemos, depende de como siga todo acá :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: MARVEL & Disney ©** no me pertenecen

.

* * *

.

**[Anteriormente...]**

_Todos en el laboratorio permanecieron en silencio. Nadie decía palabra alguna. Estaban atónitos al ver a aquella mujer de dudosa procedencia ahí de pie, mirándolos no con ira, pero desafiante. Rhodes miró hacia su derecha, ya que percibía una sensación de que lo estaban observando hacia lo lejos y pegando el grito de su vida._

_Thor fue quien se acercó primero, haciendo contacto visual con aquella mujer de cabellos rubios; pudo notar que no era una humana común y corriente. Pero ya pronto vendría el interrogatorio..._

_— Responde la pregunta —Habló el asgardiano—, ¿quien eres...?_

_— ¿Dónde está Fury?..._

_._

* * *

_._

**Base Avengers, NY, 01:45 AM**

— Llama a Steve —Susurró Banner a Rhodes, y éste, partió de inmediato hacia la habitación para buscarlo.

— Mi nombre es_ Carol Danvers_ —El Asgardiano no quitaba su mirada hacia ella. No confiaba del todo—, ya he respondido la pregunta y ahora les toca a ustedes ¿dónde está Fury? —La voz de Carol se volvió a oír en el laboratorio. Nadie quería decir absolutamente nada.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos darte esa información? —La voz de Thor era de molestia—, entras de la nada, no te conocemos y estás aquí, imponiéndonos órdenes...

— Sólo es una maldita pregunta —Carol nuevamente se enfrentaba cara a cara con el Asgardiano.

— ¿Este _bípper_, lo conoces? —Bruce internivo lentamente entre la confrontación de ambos. Ella miró al científico y asintió—, ¿Conoces a Fury?

Steve entró preocupado junto a Rhodes, viendo la escena entre Thor y Danvers. Barnes y Wanda habían llegado también para ver la situación. El ex capitán américa se acercó a él para que retrocediera. Podía sentir la ira del dios del trueno.

— Thor... ahora no —Dijo Rogers y luego, su mirada se dirigió hacia ella. Algo le había dicho el moreno en el corto camino hacia el laboratorio—, ¿por qué conoces a Nick? ¿él te ha localizado de alguna manera?

— No tengo tiempo para explicarles, pero si quieren una respuesta a esto... —De pronto, Carol saca un aparato muy extraño, que Banner supuso que capta señales de onda, pero de mayor sotisficación—, recibí su señal y vine lo más rápido que pude.

Todos, incluyendo Rocket, que no entendía muy bien de quien se trataba Fury, estaba igual de colgado como los demás.

» ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Preguntó más calmada. La mirada de todos presentes era bastante evidente, de que algo le había pasado a Fury—, le dije que enviara la señal solo para emergencias.

— Y definitivamente, esta es una —Habló el Rhodes—, sin la mitad del planeta, es difícil seguir adelante.

— ¿Mitad del planeta? —Danvers no entendía nada.

— Creo que es mejor que te actualicemos, y de paso, nos cuentes tu historia de cómo conoces a Fury. Nosotros somos amigos de él —La voz de Steve era pacífica, como suele serlo siempre—, eramos _los Vengadores_.

— ¿Eran? —Preguntó ella sin comprender el tiempo pasado.

.

* * *

.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo Steve, fueron hacia la sala común para poder hablar con la extraña mujer que apareció de la nada. Sabían de antemano que no era una amenaza, ya que conocía a Fury, pero les interesaba saber cómo es que llegó a conocerlo y en qué momento de la vida había ocurrido esto.

Bruce le ofreció algo de jugo a la forastera, la cual aceptó y agradeció el gesto. Ya estaban todos sentados, acompañados de la gran fogata de la chimenea, la cual no se apagaba nunca.

Carol empezó a hablar, contándoles todo desde el principio... que durante una misión para rescatar a un agente Kree encubierto, el cual se infiltró en un grupo de Skrulls, ella fue secuestrada por Talos. Ahí en la nave, comenzaron a invadir su mente, y los recuerdos que ella poseía, sentía que provenían desde otro lugar, no del espacio propiamente tal; finalmente, logró escapar en una nave, la cual se estrelló en el planeta tierra...

— Y claro, atrajiste la atención de la policía...y la de SHIELD —Steve empezaba a atar cabos sueltos.

— No era para menos, no era un ser común y corriente como los de su planeta —Le respondió ella—, además con la ayuda de Fury, descubrí que soy- —Alguien la interrumpió.

— ¿Eres de la tierra, no es así? —Preguntó Thor—, tienes algo diferente pero no logro descifrar qué es... —Todos se giraron para mirar al asgardiano ¿a qué se refería?

— Si. Soy mitad _kree_ y mitad terrana —Le confesó al dios del trueno—, ya habrá otro momento para contarles sobre mí. Lo que importa ahora, es que recibí la señal de Fury y por lo que pude notar, pasó algo terrible en este lugar...

— No sólo en este planeta...—Todos se giraron, para ver a Pepper Potts entrar a la sala. Traía consigo una manta y un café, ya que era de madrugada y hacía algo de frío—, tenemos amigos perdidos en el espacio —Tony vino a su mente rápidamente, no podía evitarlo—, no sabemos nada de ellos...no tenemos la tecnología para viajar al espacio...

— _Thanos_ —Ahora Steve había tomado el habla—, consiguió las gemas del infinito, acabando con la mitad de todo: personas, animales, flora y fauna...

— Entonces, Fury desapareció en el chasquido... —Carol dijo esto en voz alta. Los demás asintieron, dándole la razón.

Danvers estaba devastada. Ahora comprendía todo. Esto claramente, era de suma emergencia. Tal vez Nick había enviado la señal antes de que él desapareciera...

— Huyó y no sabemos cual es su paradero —Bruce complementó la información de Steve—, hemos estado tratando de crear alguna sonda para rastrear su trayectoria, pero nuestro planeta tiene recursos limitados. No poseemos tanta tecnología para patrullar otras galaxias...

— Puedo hacer un rastreo allá afuera —Dijo ella sin chistar. Todos la observaron impactados, Bruce sobretodo, ya que abrió los ojos como platos—, ¿tienen alguna localización?

— No tenemos mucho... —Dijo Bruce—, salvo este_ bipper_ que ahora nos condujo hacia ti.

— Bueno, a falta de naves espaciales en la tierra...lo que puedo ofrecerles ahora, es localizar a sus amigos que siguen en el espacio. No sé cuanto tiempo me tome —Se cruzó de brazos para pensar de mejor manera alguna estrategia mejor.

— Pero sin una nave espacial ¿cómo pretendes ir al espacio? —La voz de Rocket hizo que la rubia se girara hacia él, quedándose en silencio—, si lo sé. Esa expresión la tienen todos...

— Es una liebre que habla —Se burló Thor—, pero no te preocupes, es simpático.

— Lo otro, sería ir a Wakanda —Propuso Steve—, armamos un plan de viaje para Carol y si necesita de alguna modificación para su traje, Shuri y Banner pueden ayudarle.

— No se preocupen por mi traje, funciona muy bien. Pero si quieren hacerle algún mantenimiento, entonces no hay problema —Respondió, ahora mirando a Steve—, los apoyaré en todo.

— Bien —Asintió Rogers—, partiremos mañana. Todos vayan a descansar ahora.

— ¿Mañana? ¿qué hora ese esa? —Rocket estaba dubitativo—, estuvimos patrullando toda la noche, merecemos descansar más.

— Entonces te quedas acá —Dijo Rhodes y Rocket se molestó ante esto. Todos ya se estaban retirando del laboratorio.

Mientras Rocket discutía con Rhodes, Pepper se acercó a Carol para acompañarla hacia alguna habitación. Danvers aceptó ir con ella, ya que no conocía el lugar y además debía descansar igual que todos.

— Gracias... lamento incomodarlos...

— No te preocupes —Le habló Potts—, todos acá tienen un lugar. También será el tuyo, como tu hogar al cual regresar... —Carol le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa ante aquel comentario.

Todos se dirigieron a descansar a sus habitaciones. Mañana sería un nuevo día para avanzar. Un paso a la vez...

**[Continuará...]**

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
